


Timeless

by iampryslis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Brother-Sister Relationships, Death, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Sex, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Relationship(s), Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampryslis/pseuds/iampryslis
Summary: This is my 1st time writing about fanfiction. I have had so many emotions with reading everyone else's stories about Lexa and Clarke that I just ended up writing.  Really I hope you enjoy this. And I will update as I go...





	1. Clarke

"Have you ever felt this way before?" Clarke says shyly as she pulls her hair back behind her right ear. "No never" whispers Lexa as she glances upward and sees Clarke's piercing blue eyes shining through the candlelight that has lit up the chamber. Clarke is straddling Lexa's legs in the large throne that has always only been sat in alone by Lexa. Seeing the shyness in Clarke makes Lexa grab ahold of her shoulders and pull her down into her and she gently kisses the corner of Clarke's mouth. And breathlessly whispers "Never".   
Sometimes there is a love that when its witnessed by anyone lucky enough to be apart of it they call it true love. Now isn't any love that is real, true? So I am going to say this is a timeless love an eternal love one that for sure will always stand the test of time.  
Present day;  
Clarke is nervous. This will be her first trip back without a time limit. Yes she has made these trips back for at the most a week at a time but that was for her to gain knowledge of the outlying areas and people and for her to know just what she should bring or at the least what she shouldn't bring. Because though somethings are really realitivly safe for time travel somethings have been found to instead make the present day that she lives in even more worse than it already is if that can be imagined. Clarke might be only 23 years old but she for sure has seemingly lived alot longer than that with all the knowledge and experience she has had with what this life has thrown her. She will be most likely going back through time and never returning to her time again, especially if she has it her way. Clarke would like to just live life the way she feels it is meant to be. Not always having to worry if tomorrow will not come.   
Octavia had come in while Clarke was packing and obviously within her own head thinking. Clarke didn't even notice her standing in the doorway. "Griffin, you do realize we will be sending a message or two before the others follow and that if you've left anything remotely important that your mother will make sure to bring it?" Octavia reassures. Clarke stands back puts her hair behind her right ear. Smiles at Octavia "Are you thinking this is too much? Cause I am thinking that Raven will be taking up most of the room in our capsule." Octavia smirks. "Yeah with all her shit, we are definitely lucky there is not a damn weight limit." Raven walks in as both Clarke and Octavia are finishing the stack of baggage that will be soon transferred to their capsule. "What's all this?" Raven askes. "You do understand what I am going back with is the MOST important?" Raven eyes Octavia and Clarke. And then a sheer smile creeps over her face and that million dollar smile shows up. And with a laugh she runs and swings both her arms, one over each Octavia and Clarke and collides with them sending all three to the floor laughing "I'm bringing you two! Fuck everything else and everyone else! I'm just so excited we are actually in the same capsule! I can't believe we could be so lucky!" Raven exclaims. Clarke smiles big. "I think you can thank Octavia for that one." Octavia tries to not show any emotion and looks at Raven. "Cause if you seriously knew how I did that you would've opened your big fucking mouth and let out our secret". Octavia locks eyes with Clarke and says. "And we kinda had a few couplings in mind when we infiltrated the capsule seating arrangements and locations". Raven looks at both with a dumbfounded look. "Ahem MY BIG FUCK ING MOUTH? Whatever bitches, I know your trying to just fuck with me cause there is no way you two had ANYTHING to do with the capsules seating arrangements or locations". Clarke tilts her head and gestures to Octavia in disbelief. Octavia returns the look with a wink. Clarke laughs and grabs Raven. "I think we really deserved some damn luck, seriously it's about time".  
The three of them will be soon leaving   
The Dome in their own time capsule. All three really never saying it is for good but all the while knowing not one of them will return to this Dome they have called home since birth. All three have traveled back in time at least a hundred times each. First was at the age of 20. Two years after you have finished your studies on basically one of the six main and only careers that can be done in the Dome. Doctorate of the Human Body, Mechanical & Electrical Engineering, Historian and Spriritualist, Farming and Horticultural, Infantry and Weaponry, and last but not least is the Pantomath. And really their has been so few of those that our historians have failed to find one in at least the last 200 years.


	2. Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter I had you meeting Clarke. This one I have you meeting Lexa. Guess we will find out about the next chapter...

Lexa is up early today, even before the lark has sang it's first song of the day. Not too unusual considering her thoughts lately. Indra should be still awake and almost ready to end her night watch duties surrounding Polis. So Lexa grabs her cloak and throws it over her and goes stealth like out of the castle, in search of Indra. She is almost to the stables when a hand clutches her shoulder. "Where do you think you are going?" Anya says from behind her. Lexa turns on her heal and with a stoic look in her emerald green eyes stares straight into Anya's eyes. "Did you really think I couldn't feel and hear you watching me? You really need to learn to walk without such heavy feet, because you really aren't as quiet as you think". Lexa replies. A smile comes to Anya's face. "So you feel me when I am near now? I don't think I've heard you use that sentiment before?" Anya sends her a questioning look. Before Lexa says anything else she grabs Anya and pulls her down to their knees. "Quiet!" Lexa whispers. "Your going to give us away, Indra is about to ride up on Pontiac and stable her for the night. And I really wanted to get Socrates saddled up before she had arrived." Anya smiles wide. "So you're telling me Indra doesn't know that you have been going out for these early morning rides every week..alone?" Lexa glances at Anya and uses her emerald colored eyes to do her talking. Anya holds up both hands in defeat. Anya then states. "And I really won't be the one giving Indra this information." Lexa lets a grin creep up on the left side of her mouth. She always has loved the way her older sister Anya glows when she is to be the one informing Indra of something she seemingly overlooked when it came to Lexa. It's definitely a different kind of bonding that has always been between Anya and Indra. Each one of them always running to the other to inform anything that they might consider something important when it came to Lexa. Really no one but us three know how Indra and Anya strive to always   
clearly devuldge to the other what one might not know about Lexa. Any and all information between the both of them is never issued in a bad manner or with disdain. More or less it has been to always completely watch over Lexa. "Please Anya stay quiet." Lexa looks straight away knowing this little secret will stay secret for at least a few hours longer. Indra now has unsaddled Pontiac and after leaving her fresh food closes the stable door and heads out towards the castle. When Lexa is sure that Indra is far enough away from the stables she stands straight almost at attention, and dusts herself off. Looking down at her sister who has yet to stand. Lexa tells her. "I won't be long I never am. I will return by the time the last lark has sung her morning song." And as that is said Lexa quickly maneuvers into stables to saddle up Socrates. Anya stays to watch which direction Lexa rides and then quickly heads to catch up with Indra. Luckily Indra was not yet asleep in her chambers she was sitting on the edge of her bed sharpening her sword just like she always did right before turning in. "Knock knock." Anya slightly tries to speak just above a whisper. "Yes Anya, for what do I owe such a early visit?" Indra askes but doesn't take her eyes off the blade or the stone she is using to sharpen. "Lexa has gone out again for another early ride?" Questions Indra. "So you did know about these rides?" Anya replies. Indra looks up and smirks at Anya. Indra informs her."Only the last 3 rides...twice I tried to follow but really I believe your sister knew I was there and once I lost her in the direction of the Ice Forest but the other time she only sat in the clearing of the golden meadow, for a few hours as if waiting on something." "Indra either we are becoming apethetic or simply Lexa really has become more resounding as our commanding Queen." Anya states.   
"Anya really I think we both know that it isn't us. Lexa is special...as we've always known. Her strength, power and wisdom as the commanding Queen has never been matched. Ever. At least not as far back as our Nightblood Scrolls tell us." Indra leans back on her bed eying Anya. And both women know that something significant to all their existence is coming.. maybe even predestined.


End file.
